


each night and evermore

by orlesiantitans



Series: Cinderella Phenomenon: Firsts [2]
Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orlesiantitans/pseuds/orlesiantitans
Summary: “Well, love, I think we can safely say you don’t mind my being uncouth after all, hm?” he asks, and she rolls her eyes, swatting at his arm. She flushes a little more- though it’s likely not all that distinguishable from the flush she still has from his… ministrations. His smirk softens into a real smile, and he kisses the tip of her nose. “Beautiful.”





	each night and evermore

As with most things, it seems, Klaude is confident in this. His tongue hits all the right places, his fingers push her to the brink of fullness without being uncomfortable, and he holds her hips down with a hand splayed over her belly. For all she’d accused him of being uncouth… well, she can’t deny that perhaps that isn’t a bad thing. His mouth on her is taking her apart so  _ thoroughly _ , and one hand reaches down to twine in his hair. The noise he makes at that is positively  _ sinful _ , and the vibrations of it have her trembling, reaching her peak, moving her hand to cover her mouth so she doesn’t attract the attention of any guards. She has to push his head away after a few moments, too sensitive to bear his tongue continuing to move over her. He moves up next to her, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and she suddenly feels self-conscious- he is almost fully clothed, and she’s wearing nothing. She covers herself slightly, glancing over to the side, before he takes her hand and pulls it away.

 

“Well, love, I think we can safely say you don’t mind my being uncouth after all, hm?” he asks, and she rolls her eyes, swatting at his arm. She flushes a little more- though it’s likely not all that distinguishable from the flush she still has from his… ministrations. His smirk softens into a real smile, and he kisses the tip of her nose. “Beautiful.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Lucette shakes her head, “Do you make it your life’s goal to make me blush?”

 

He has the audacity to feign offence. “Princess! Would I do such a thing?!”

 

“Yes.”

 

He acquiesces with a tilt of his head, but his smile doesn’t leave his lips. She wonders why he’s made to move to take his own pleasure so far, and glances down as quickly as she can. Sure enough, she sees the outline of his hardness against the front of his breeches, but he makes no moves to free it or try to put it inside of her. Her hand moves to see if he’ll allow her to, at least, return the favour he’d bestowed upon her, but his fingers circle her wrist before her hand even gets  _ close _ . 

 

“No, princess. That’s… not… it’s not wise.”

 

“Why not? You did it to me. It only seems fair to give you the same pleasure,” she replies, and Klaude closes his eyes as if he’s focusing on something very important, taking deep breaths. His fingers still hold firm around her wrist- not so much that it hurts, just enough that she can’t move it. He eventually opens his eyes and gives her a shaky smile.

 

“It would start a slippery slope, love. We already have. I shouldn’t have done anything with you until after we married, what if…” he pauses. “What if I were to get you with child?”

 

Well, yes, that… could be a problem. But given that their fathers are in the same building, having ‘meetings’ on a somewhat regular basis… well, neither of them are fools. She is certain- as Klaude likely is- that their wedding will come sooner rather than later. She moves her hand from his wrist, placing it on the side of his face instead. His hand moves to cover hers, tongue darting out nervously to run over his lips, green eyes meetings hers. There’s desire there, certainly, but caution as well. She leans in to kiss him, nuzzling her nose against his when she pulls away, wrinkling her nose slightly when she tastes herself. Klaude laughs slightly at her expression, but she keeps herself as serious as possible.

 

“Klaude, I want this. I want it with you,” she says, and his smile drops, his face instead taking on… awe? Hope?

 

He swallows, and leans in to kiss her again, and this time she doesn’t care so much about the taste, because he’s pressed close to her, manhood hard against her belly, and the groan he makes against her lips when she shifts is  _ delightful.  _

 

She’s not sure who moves to undo his clothes first, but both of their hands end up on them, the occasional laugh exchanged when their hands clash. She pulls him back into a kiss as soon as his upper body is bare, and barely registers him removing his breeches for the way he moves his lips to her neck, their chests flush. It’s a few moments before he pulls back to kick off his breeches altogether, and her mouth drops open. It’s… long. And fairly wide. She stares for quite a while before Klaude gives an embarrassed chuckle and she snaps out of it, flushing darkly. His lips turn up when he moves over to her again, kissing her once. 

 

“It’s alright. Many women have looked at me in awe, princess.”

 

That remark earns him a whack on the shoulder, and she glares, “Not a good time to bring up your past lovers, Klaude.”

 

His eyes turn tender again, chastised, and he brushes some hair back from her face. “You outshine all of them, my princess.”

 

She’s about to say something else, but Klaude’s fingers are back between her legs, so she files it away for later. They dip inside a few times before she feels something larger and blunter prodding at her, and his fingers move to guide it inside instead. She tenses up in anticipation and some fear- she knows of the pain that accompanies lovemaking, has heard of it- and he’s barely an inch inside when she feels a burning, stretching pain. Her fingers tighten in the sheets and eyes squeeze shut.

 

“Lucette, love, look at me. Please,” he begs. His voice is strained, it’s clear he wants to keep going, but if there’s one thing she knows about Klaude, it’s that he won’t ever let go of that careful control. His arm is planted beside her head, and she meets his eyes, noticing that her breasts seem to be moving too quickly. Oh. She’s panicking. “Do you need me to stop?”

 

Klaude’s voice is almost pleading, and he doesn’t move, but when Lucette shakes her head- because she wants this, and surely it’s better to get it over now than on their wedding night. He frowns, and pulls out to her slight annoyance, until she realizes he’s just getting one of the decorative pillows that had fallen to the floor during their earlier… activities. He uses it to prop her hips up, angling them slightly, before leaning over her again. He kisses her, and the movements of his lips and the change in angle help slightly, because she relaxes and he slides in more easily. It still stings, but it’s not as painful as before, and once he’s fully inside her he pulls away from the kiss, head resting in the crook of her neck.

 

“ _ Gods,  _ princess,” he mumbles, not moving at all for a few seconds. He kisses her again, and the arm not holding him above her moves between them, drawing tight circles around her clit. She moans, the pain fading away to nothing as he moves within her. She feels another peak approaching, and when it does she’s glad for his mouth on hers, or else she would have been far too loud. Klaude rips himself out of her as she’s riding out the waves, and she watches in surprise as he finishes on her belly, eyes wide and dark. He’s panting, and then he laughs, cheeks ruddy and manhood softening slightly.

 

“To… err on the side of caution, regarding children,” he murmurs, softly, reaching into the pocket of his discarded jacket and cleaning her up with a handkerchief, throwing it away somewhere once he’s satisfied. Lucette sighs.

 

“Well, I’ll have to find that before the maids do,” she grumbles, and Klaude taps her nose.

 

“I’ll find it, princess. Don’t you worry, I’m all too happy to take care of you,” he promises, and she buries her head in his shoulder, warm and boneless and  _ happy _ . She looks up at him, tracing patterns on his chest, and her face breaks out in a smile.

 

“I hope our wedding comes soon, Klaude. We shall have one another forevermore.”

 

He looks somewhat dazed by her words, and he sounds somewhat choked when he nuzzles into her, holding her tightly.

 

“You are the only thing I’ll ever want, my princess,” he whispers. “For the rest of my days.”

  
  



End file.
